Sacred Stones
by Elemental flair
Summary: Complete! Legolas and his siblings have inherited thier mothers rare gift. A gift with gems. Legolas must learn to use his gift, before his time runs out and the shadows take him. Please be nice. My first fic.
1. Birth&Naming

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Screams echoed down the hallway. Thranduil paced nervously outside of the door, with his three sons as his daughter and the healers tended to Elliene. There seemed to be difficulties with the birth, of the youngest child. Thranduil watched as Jaren, the crown prince fingered the small bag of stones at his belt, and Mussassi and Kriss toyed with the stone hung around each of their necks.  
  
Finally the screams stopped and they heard a quiet murmuring. Soon Ianna, Thranduil's only daughter came out of the room. Her face looked grim, and she held her stone in one hand, as she told her father, and king the news. The youngest prince had been born, but at the cost of Elliene's life.  
  
The whole of Greenwood, mourned the loss of it's queen, for she had been gracious to all of it's occupants. Except of course the spiders, and orcs that invaded the kingdom.  
  
For days, the King wouldn't come out of his rooms. His family feared they would lose him as well as the little prince, for if an elf wasn't named by a parent by it's fifth day of birth (not birthday, 5 days after being born.) the child would be deemed a wraith, and set in the forest to die. Fortunately, Thranduil came out.  
  
Thranduil looked at his small child, who smiled at him, and burbled. Thranduil smiled back, and the whole kingdom relaxed as the naming took place.  
  
"As the last act of love from my dear departed wife, this child shall grow into a fine warrior, and help return Greenwood to it's former greatness. This child. my child shall bear the name Legolas Greenleaf." At the king's last words, there was a tremendous uproar, as the inhabitants looked upon the youngest prince. The prince Legolas.  
  
Of course, not all were happy with the arrangement. Two forms could be seen sulking about the arrangement in the shadowes.  
  
The princes Mussassi and Kriss felt that Legolas had been the reason their mother had died. No matter that the healers said that her body hadn't healed completely from the orc attack the day before; Legolas' birth had strained her until she couldn't stand it, and she had passed quietly into the halls of Mandos.  
  
"If it wasn't for him, mother would still be alive." Hissed Mussassi.  
  
Kriss nodded in agreement. "If only he had even been born a couple of days later, then she would have healed fine. But no; he just couldn't wait."  
  
Suddenly a new voice chimed in, "You should be happy that at least Legolas was saved. We almost lost him as well. And you had better not let father hear you say that else you'll be in trouble." Said princess Ianna.  
  
Both boys glared at her, and left to join the festivities.  
  
Ianna groaned, "Sometimes it's almost impossible for me to believe that Mussassi is my twin. He is just to irrational." She hugged her stone closer to her and walked back inside to meet with Jaren.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well what do you think?  
  
Is my story okay?  
  
It's my first one so please review.  
  
After all, authors feed off of reviews. ^_^  
  
}}}~~~~~~~~ (arrow) ^-^  
  
EF 


	2. Retrieval of the stones

Disclaimer: The only I own is the stones, Ianna, Jaren, Mussassi, and Kriss.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(400 years later)  
  
"Legolas get back here, it's time for your bath." Yelled Jaren.  
  
He chased the young prince all the way down the hall where he finally caught the child.  
  
"Legolas, why must you be so difficult? It's just a bath."  
  
"Don' wan a baff. Pweese 'ren. Pweese can we play outside?" asked the child.  
  
He looked so pitiful, that the older prince felt sorry for him. But not enough to excuse him from the bath.  
  
"Sorry squirt. You got to be clean for the ceremony. It's your 400'th birthday after all." (400 years old is equivalent to around 4 years old, from elvish to human.)  
  
The toddler squirmed, and pouted. After all, he didn't think being 400 years old was a reason to celebrate.  
  
Finally Legolas was presentable, and the princes made their way down to the dining room. The dining room was very large and filled up completely, with decorations, and people. There was room on the sides of the walls, where the tables could be stowed, so that the elves could dance and sing.  
  
When all was said and done, the king took his family into a smaller room, and they began preparing Legolas, for his night in the treasure room. It was tradition, that when a royal child turned 400, they were to spend the night in the treasure room, and choose a jewel that fit them best.  
  
Jaren had found a bag of jewels that seemed to call to him. They were of all different varieties. Ianna had a healing stone of amber; her twin Mussassi had a fire stone of ruby, and Kriss had a growing stone, of emerald. The king had no stone, for the power over these special jewels had been inherited from their mother's side.  
  
Legolas had no clue as to what was going on. They placed him inside the chamber with a few blankets and left him for the night.  
  
Jaren winced as he heard the youngest member of the royal family cry out in misery. He would have turned back, except that his father walked behind him and would tolerate no weaknesses. Instead, Jaren kept a watch near the door, so that if anything went wrong, he would be nearby to help.  
  
Jaren thought back to his own trial. He had looked around the room, and once he found the bag, called out for his parents. Shadows had seemingly jumped from the walls and attacked him trying to reach the bag. His mother had rushed in, and shown her stone of light at the shadows. They had retreated back and were seen no more. Nothing had happened with the other children, so there was no reason to believe anything would happen to Legolas.  
  
(in the room)  
  
Legolas pitifully called out for his family to help him.  
  
"Ada, 'ren, 'na, 'sassi, 'ris? Anyone? Please let me out. I'm scared. It's dark in here. I promise I will always take my bath again without a fuss, if you'll only let me out. Please; I'll never be bad again, just let me out." He wailed.  
  
He didn't know that Jaren was hearing everything he said, and feeling troubled by it.  
  
Soon he tired of yelling out to shadows, and he decided to have a look around the room. He remembered ada telling him that he was supposed to chose a stone that called to him so he found a little table, where all sorts of stones had been placed out. None of them interested him in the slightest though, so he kept on moving. At the edge of the table, there was a bag; similar to what Jaren wore. He reached up and took the jewels, and went back to the door.  
  
"Ada? 'ren? I'm done I got my stones. Can I come out now?" the little prince asked.  
  
Jaren sighed in relief and sent a servant to fetch the king, telling him that Legolas had chosen, and Jaren was letting him out.  
  
Jaren opened the door just in time to see the shadows start to rise up and attack the young prince. Legolas screamed, and Jaren rushed to his aid.  
  
"Don't worry squirt. I'm here." He yelled.  
  
All Legolas could do was scream as the shadows converged on him.  
  
Jaren stopped confused. Unlike what had happened with him, the shadows seemed to be after Legolas, and not his stones.  
  
He reached into his bag and pulled out his light diamond, just in time to stop the shadows that had begun heading towards him. He shined it at Legolas, and the shadows surrounding him hissed and leapt away from the light. Legolas ran over to him, the bag of stones still in his hands. His face was torn and bloody from the shadows. Jaren scooped him up and ran out into the corridor. There he set Legolas down, and pushed the door shut.  
  
The shadows inside hissed and attacked the door, but they were trapped inside.  
  
Just then the rest of the royal family reached the princes. Ianna noticed Legolas' face and began healing him. Once she was done she turned to Jaren and healed his arm where a shadow had bitten it in an attempt to get him to drop the stone.  
  
Legolas ran to Thranduil and cried into the king's chest. Thranduil tried to console the frightened toddler, but to no avail. Looking at Jaren he sighed. He would get the whole story latter. For now though, they all needed some sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well what do you think?  
  
Should I continue? If I don't get at least 10 reviews, I won't continue! Even flames are appreciated, if they tell me what I could fix.  
  
Remember we authors feed on reviews!!!  
  
EF 


	3. Disapointment

Disclaimer: I only own everything that is not familiar.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Come on squirt. Concentrate. It's not that hard."  
  
"I'm trying 'ren. But it's not working."  
  
The older prince sighed. No matter how hard Legolas tried, he couldn't get them to respond.  
  
"Alright. Let's work on their names and properties, for a little more, then you and father are going to go riding."  
  
"Kay."  
  
"Good, now start listing the thirteen stones. They don't have to be in any particular order. Just say them as you take them out of the bag."  
  
Legolas pulled out a reddish blue stone. "Jacinth.um. seeing stone. Allows user to gaze over long distances."  
  
He pulled out another stone, this time a deep orange one. "Sardius, ground stone, allows user to manipulate rock."  
  
Jaren had to smile at Legolas' use of long words. The prince had a very good memory, as he was repeating exactly what Jaren had said earlier.  
  
This time Legolas pulled out a golden yellow stone. " Topaz, healing stone. Ianna has that." Legolas looked proud at figuring that out.  
  
The next stone was a purple gem. "Amethyst, wind stone. Allows user control over wind."  
  
Next, he pulled out a green stone. "Emerald, nature stone. Allows user to communicate with nature.'  
  
He pulled out another green stone, this one a dark green. "Jasper, growing stone. Helps plants and things, grow."  
  
He pulled out a red stone next. "Ruby, fire stone. Mussasi has that."  
  
Again, he pulled out another red stone, this one dark red. " Garnet, control stone. Allows user to manipulate one persons actions."  
  
The next stone was blue. " Sapphire, water stone. Allows user to control water."  
  
The youngest prince smiled at his older brother. "I'm remembering." He grinned.  
  
"Yea you are squirt, now continue on."  
  
This time Legolas pulled out a stone with a whitish color, and a luster nearly like wax. "Um. Onyx, the ice stone. Gives user power over ice. But 'ren isn't ice just frozen water?" asked the little prince plaintively.  
  
"Yes it is, but they have different properties."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Legolas then pulled out a semi-transparent crystallized quartz. "Agate, the portal stone. Allows user to transport themselves, or someone else, to another place. Very hard to use and very dangerous. User must have full health, and no injuries or anything to distract them. User must also be able to picture the place clearly."  
  
The next gem was a translucent glassy gem. "Beryl, illusion stone. Allows user to place an illusion over a small group of people or objects. Drains energy."  
  
" Good. And the last stone?"  
  
Legolas pulled out the last stone from the bag. It was a colorless stone that fit in the palm of his hand. "Diamond, light stone. Now am I done? Can I go now." Legolas whined.  
  
"Hee, hee almost squirt. Do you know about the black stone, the black obsidian? It's powers, are powers of darkness. We do not have any here, but it is extremely powerful, so if you go anywhere that might harbor it, be careful. It will call to you. Now off you go."  
  
"Yay." The young prince raced out of the room.  
  
"Don't forget your stones."  
  
Legolas ran back in and grabbed the bag, tying it about his waist while he made his way to the stables.  
  
Once he managed to get to the stables, he slowed down. He walked inside slowly so as not to scare the horses. After all, they were pretty big, and he was very small. He walked up to the largest horse.  
  
"Hello Lightquick. Can I ride you today?" The horse nickered, which Legolas took as a yes. He climbed atop, the large horse, and waited patiently for his Ada to arrive.  
  
Finally, Thranduil made his way into the stables. There he found his youngest son waiting impatiently atop the king's horse Lightquick.  
  
The king grimaced. He had forgotten that he was supposed to take Legolas riding. At the moment things were too busy. He needed to check the southern border patrol, as they hadn't returned yet.  
  
When Legolas saw Thranduil approach, he giggled with glee. "Yay, we can start now." He said.  
  
He raised his arms to Thranduil who gently lifted him down. The king hugged his youngest son, and Legolas wriggled about.  
  
Thranduil then set him on the ground. "Legolas, I'm truly sorry, but we can't go riding today." Thinking it better to be honest with the child he said, "The border patrol hasn't returned, so I need to look for them. It's too dangerous for you. We'll have to go riding another day." He saw the tears threatening to spill from Legolas' eyes, so he said much harsher, "Now don't cry. You don't want to show weakness do you?"  
  
"No Ada." The child said. Legolas wiped his eyes, and watched his father mount Lightquick. He followed the horse out of the barn, and looked as his father rode off. Then he turned, and walked over to the trees, nearby. There he climbed up, and disappeared into the forest.  
  
Ianna, who had bee watching from a nearby tree sighed. 'This is happening more and more often.' She thought. 'As the forest is drawn into darkness, so is father drawn away from us. And Legolas feels it the strongest. He's so sensitive.' She sighed again. 'Well I'd better get Jaren, so we can find Legolas be for he ventures too far into the forest. Hopefull he want's to be found, because if he doesn't then there's a snowball's chance in Mount Doom, that we'll find him.'  
  
She jumped down and went off in search of her older brother.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well what did you think?  
  
Is it good?  
  
Please review and let me know.  
  
Thanks to my reviewers:  
  
Kitsune: was this long enough?  
  
eternal: Since your review was worth 10 reviews, I decided to continue. ^ - ^  
  
hansay1300: Thank you  
  
Again please review.  
  
After all, authors live off of reviews.  
  
EF 


	4. Sorry

Sorry to all my reviewers. I won't be able to update for a few more days, because I just got my wisdom teeth pulled, and I am in a lot of pain. The medicine makes me very sleepy, so I'm not usually up. My brother is typing this for me. See you in a few days. If I can I will try to update as soon as possible.  
  
To my reviewers:  
  
PokethePenguin: I'll try to get up soon.  
  
cherryfaerie: onyx can be black. I'll try soon.  
  
hansay1300: thank you.  
  
Freak MoisterThanks and I will.  
  
EF 


	5. Found

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from LOTR. I do own anything that is unfamiliar though.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas looked out over the forest, and sobbed. He was lost and scared. He didn't know that the whole castle was looking for him. All he knew was that he wanted to go home.  
  
"Ada, 'ren, 'na. Anybody. I want to go home. Please. I'm sorry I ran away, just please come get me." Legolas sobbed into the night.  
  
Finally, the youngest prince fell asleep due to exhaustion.  
  
Back at the castle though, was another story. Everyone in the kingdom was looking for the youngest prince. Elves darted too and fro, from the trees in the forest, frantically calling out Legolas' name in hopes that they might find him.  
  
Jaren, though had an idea and pulled Ianna, away from questioning the servants.  
  
"Ianna, look at me. Look at me." He had to shake the frantic maiden, because she was crying too hard to hear him.  
  
"Ianna, I think I know a way we can find him." She stopped crying and looked at the crown prince.  
  
"How? We've tried everything."  
  
"No we haven't. We haven't tried locating him through the stones."  
  
Ianna looked up at him as if he had gone mad.  
  
"What do you mean through the stones?"  
  
Jaren sighed. "Look Ianna, the emerald stone allows its user to communicate with nature. Now my emerald isn't very strong, or large, but Kriss' is."  
  
"Oh." The two hurried off to find the second to youngest prince of Mirkwood.  
  
They finally found Kriss lounging in the palace garden.  
  
"Kriss we need your help." Called out Ianna. "We've thought of a way to find Legolas."  
  
"I don't want to find the brat it's a good thing that he's gone and lost himself. If he hadn't been born then mother wouldn't have died."  
  
SLAP.  
  
The sound echoed throughout the garden. The younger prince looked up stunned at his older sister. She whispered venomously towards him.  
  
"You will never speak that way again, or you can be sure that ada will hear of it. Understand?" The shocked prince nodded. "And furthermore you will help us locate Legolas, and when we find him, you are going to be genuinely glad that he is okay."  
  
Again the prince nodded and the irate princess stood up straight and led the way out of the garden.  
  
Jaren looked at her with renewed respect, and reminded himself not to get on her bad side.  
  
Kriss looked into his emerald, and concentrated. He placed his name inside of it, and in exchange, the gem lent him the power of communication with the forces of nature.  
  
In his mind he searched through the trees of the forest and scouted in the mind of every animal, the passage or scent of the young prince. Finally, he found him asleep in an old birch tree, in the middle of the forest. Also, there was an unknown presence lingering near, where the prince slept, so Kriss hurriedly returned the power to the gem.  
  
Once his name was his again, he told the information to his siblings, and they hurried out into the forest.  
  
Legolas at last woke when the last of the sun's rays left the sky. The knight was cold, and, he being just a young elfling, was not immune to the cold.  
  
He started to whimper, and this brought the notice of the being camped under the tree.  
  
"Now what's this?" Whispered the ancient being. "What could be making that noise?"  
  
The being looked up into the branches of the tree and spotted the young elfling.  
  
"Now why is there a young elfling all alone this far into the forest. And at such a time too?" asked the being.  
  
Legolas looked down in fright.  
  
"Now, now, I won't hurt you little one. Why don't you come down and enjoy my fire? I even have some food if you're hungry."  
  
Legolas looked a little doubtfully at the being, but since the trees gave no warning of danger, the young prince climbed slowly out of the tree.  
  
"There now. That's better. What's your name young one?"  
  
"My name is Legolas. I'm lost."  
  
"Well, well now. Would you be Legolas, as in Legolas the youngest prince of Mirkwood? If so I am very pleased to meet you. My name is Mithrander, though I have many other names as well."  
  
Legolas looked curiously at the Istari. He could remember all of the tales Ianna, had told him about Mithrander's fireworks, while she put him to bed.  
  
"Fireworks?" asked the now sleepy elfling.  
  
"Maybe once we return you to your fathers home. For now though, get some sleep."  
  
The young prince nodded and drifted off to sleep.  
  
Just then, a commotion was heard, off to one side of the camp. Three young elves's tumbled into the clearing. The Istari looked at the three bedraggled elves, and said, "I believe that the three of you should stay here as well. Legolas is fine, but I think that you should all rest before heading off to home. Honestly, does one of you always have to come and run into me before I even get a proper greeting? You Thranduilians are an astounding lot."  
  
The young elves looked at each other and their cheeks burned with shame.  
  
Mithrander frowned. "Come now, surely you can tell when one old man is joking? Oh very well, I suppose that I should contact your father and let him know that you are all safe."  
  
He went into a trance like state for a few moments, and then returned, "Your father now knows of your whereabouts, and will let you return tomorrow unaided, unless you get into more trouble. Now get some rest."  
  
The elves nodded off to sleep and the Istari kept a silent watch throughout the night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well what do you think?  
  
Because I got a lot of reviews, I decided to update even though I'm not supposed to be up.  
  
Again, I'm having my brother type this for me. I have to pay him though, so I might not update again quite so soon. Maybe in a couple of days.  
  
Thanks to my reviewers:  
  
Deana: Yes I am going to make a story like that, I just need to finish this one first, so that people know what's going on. It would be difficult to understand what was happening if I just wrote a story that had Legolas using stone's, and no one knew how he had learned to use them.  
  
Luntetuurewen: thanks, it's because of reviewers like you that keep me going. Getting them pulled doesn't hurt, because you're asleep, it's only when the medicine stops working that you really feel it. It's tolerable though. Except for the part about looking like a chipmunk with food stuffed in it's cheeks.  
  
farflung: Thank you, yes it would be hard to take 100 years of the terrible twos. Thank you for reviewing, it makes me want to continue writing. And yes, Legolas is a willful little elfling. Though not as much as Jaren. ^_^  
  
Again, thanks to all my reviewers, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
  
Please review.  
  
EF 


	6. Return

Disclaimer: I do not own anything familiar from LOTR.  
  
Yay, I'm back in action. ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The royal children made their way back to Mirkwood's castle, with the Istari. Once they entered their home, Thranduil made his way over to them, ignoring the advisors that crowded around him.  
  
"Why in the world did you leave without notifying anyone of your whereabouts? What if Mithrander hadn't been there, then what would you have done? Would you have walked home in the company of spiders?" asked the irate king.  
  
The children turned scarlet from embarrassment, and Legolas looked as if he was about to cry. Fortunately Thranduil noticed this, and cut off his tirade to comfort the elfling.  
  
"Legolas it's okay. I'm not mad at you. I was just really worried. I am truly sorry for not being able to go riding with you. Do you forgive me?" He hunkered down so that he was eye level with the distraught elfling.  
  
Legolas looked up at his father and nodded. Thranduil grinned and stood up.  
  
"Mithrander I must thank you for returning them to me safely. I really worried for them."  
  
"Oh it's quite al right. Now if I remember correctly Elrond is sending an envoy, next month to speak of lending you some of his forces in your battle against the darkness of Dol Guldur."  
  
"That is correct."  
  
"Ah well then, I suppose that I might stay then. I do wish to speak with Glorfindell myself."  
  
"Are you so sure that the barlog-slayer would come here. He is not well known for his fondness of Mirkwood."  
  
"I know it as a fact. Now, on to pleasanter matters. If I remember correctly there is a birthday party coming up in a couple of days. I believe that I arrived just in time. After all, it's not every day that twins turn 1000." He winked at the king when Ianna gasped.  
  
"You mean you came here just for that?" she asked surprised.  
  
"Of course I did."  
  
She squealed in delight, which was completely unlike her.  
  
After Thranduil sent the children off, he and Mithrander sat down to talk.  
  
"I'm sure that you know why I'm really here Thranduil. It's not completely pleasant business that I attend to."  
  
The king sighed. "I know. If at all possible, I would like to keep it a little longer. I truly miss her. I could give it to you when you leave?" He asked hopefully.  
  
Mithrander shook his head. "I am sorry, but I'll need it before then. You can give it to me at the birthday party. However, I'm afraid that I can not let it stay here any longer than that. I can promise that one of your children will wield it one day. I hope that that is a comfort."  
  
Thranduil nodded and they moved on to happier subjects.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry that this isn't longer.  
  
The next chapter will either be the last one, or the next to last one. I'm not exactly sure. But I will be starting on another that goes with this story line.  
  
Thanks to my reviewers.  
  
angelbird12241: Thank you.  
  
PokethePenguin: ^_^ Thank you. Yea Ianna is cool isn't she. By the way I love your name. ^_^  
  
leann: He's supposed to have the bag with all the stones.  
  
farflung: Yea I did want to bring that up again. I think that only Mussassi will remain the only one that harbors any dislike for him in the future though. Yes there will be fireworks in the Party chapter. ^_^  
  
Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Please review.  
  
EF 


	7. Party

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas peered happily at the presents he had just wrapped. He had gotten a wetting stone for Mussassi, and another one for Ianna. Both had joined the border patron, while he was still an infant.  
  
Then his nurse came into the room and helped him get ready for the party. He was dressed in brown leggings, and a green shirt, that had the royal emblem stitched into it on the sleeve. He wore his hair in the traditional children's braid, and feverently hoped that he would soon have a chance to prove his worth of the warrior's braid. Soon he was ready, and, as night fell, the party began.  
  
The party was held outside, and started with a great feast. After the feast, there was dancing and merrymaking. Many elves stood up on chairs and sang songs. Some of which, had been made up on the spot. All around there was happiness.  
  
The twins Ianna and Mussassi were led over to a pile of gifts that were from family and friends, as well as admirers. The owners of the gifts picked them up, and the giving began. It started with Thranduil, who, as king and father, had first rights. He walked up to the twins, pride apparent in his eyes, and began.  
  
"To Ianna, eldest of the twins by 6 minutes, holder of the healers stone, I give to you this dagger." He placed in her outstretched hands, a dagger, finely made dagger. It was mithrel, with its handle inlaid with silver. The elvish markings said, Whoever holds this dagger, uses it in good faith. Ianna beamed.  
  
"Thank you father. I shall treasure it."  
  
Next Thranduil turned to Mussassi. "Mussassi, second born of the twins, holder of the fire stone, and might I add, that it goes with your fiery temper." A few nearby tittered at this for Mussassi's temper was well known. "I give to you this sword. May it serve you well."  
  
Mussassi looked in awe at the intricate sword. It was also mithrel with inlays of silver in the handle. The blade also bore the same message as Ianna's dagger. It seems that they were a pair that Thranduil had seen fit to separate.  
  
"Thank you father. I. thank you." Mussassi seemed that he couldn't find the words to express his gratitude.  
  
Next came Jaren, who gave the twins new fletchings for their arrows.  
  
After him came Legolas. He walked up to his brother and sister and held out his gifts. He repeated the lines his nanny had told him to say and gave them their gifts.  
  
"To Ianna and Mussassi I give you there wetting stones. May they serve you well." He said.  
  
Ianna looked down at him and said, "It will be treasured, my golden one. I will keep it near my heart always." She placed the stone in the pocked of her vest.  
  
Mussassi looked disinterestedly at the stone, and would have tossed it had not his father been frowning at him.  
  
"Thanks." He mumbled.  
  
The giving continued and Legolas soon lost interest. He saw that some of the elves near the edge of the clearing had stiffened, and seemed to be listening for something.  
  
Legolas went over to investigate. Just as he was about to ask one elf what was going on, there was a tremendous crash, and Legolas looked to the sky startled. Soon many other elves had stopped their tirades to watch the colorful show with appreciation.  
  
Legolas' eyes reflected the rainbowed colors of the fireworks. He watched as one green dragon became a red ring in the sky before disappearing. Next came a group of blue butterfly's that flew around the elves, but disappeared before the elves could touch them. After that, a vast set of colors decorated the sky for approximately 5 minutes. The elves were utterly astonished when, the colors rained down among them, only to turn into little elflings that scampered among the stars.  
  
Finally, the fireworks came to an end, much to the disappointment of the elves.  
  
Legolas looked around to find his adar when he noticed a hissing sound coming from the forest. He looked in surprise, thinking to see spiders, but instead of the arachnids shadowed beings leapt at him from the shadows. His scream alerted the other elves, and soon a battle raged. It was elf verses shadow.  
  
The elves were many, but the shadows were too numerous. Often, when an elf tried to help the little prince, they were attacked more viciously.  
  
Jaren had his diamond in one hand, and his sword in the other. The light wasn't very bright, but was enough for keeping him from being attacked too much.  
  
Mussassi had his firestone out, and seemed to enjoy lighting the shadows on fire. He and Ianna fought back to back.  
  
Kriss fought with his sword, and was still managing pretty well. He stayed near the trees, who helped him by tripping up the shadows, or making impossible blocks.  
  
Legolas though was having a much worse time of it. The shadows converged on him, and he had a hard time clawing them off, as he had no weapon, with which to defend himself with. Slowly, but surely he was being dragged into the forest. He finally managed to grab a stone out of his bag, but no matter how he begged it, it wouldn't work. He couldn't see what stone it was, but he was sure that any stone would be better than none.  
  
Finally, in an attempt to escape the deadly embrace of the shadows he held up the stone, and smashed it onto a shadow's head. Instantly, a light brighter than that of the torches and almost as bright as the sun lit up the surrounding forest. The shadows drew back into the forest, and in moments were gone.  
  
The tired elfing slumped to the ground as his older brother approached.  
  
"'Ren, how do I turn it off?" He asked plaintively.  
  
Jaren laughed. "Think about it turning off. It will."  
  
Legolas tried it, and it worked.  
  
He then pulled out another stone. The fire stone. He thought about fire, and there it was. Figuring the others worked he put them away.  
  
"Guess they work now huh."  
  
"Seems so squirt. Seems so."  
  
They made their way over to Ianna who was busy healing those who were injured. After everyone was healed, particularly the nasty bight Mussassi had received from one of the shadows -"They don't fight fair." He had complained.- everyone made their way back to their homes, in hopes of a peaceful night.  
  
Mithrander regarded the youngest of Thranduil's children. 'Hmm. It seems that there is more to him than meets they eye.' He thought.  
  
The battle that had seemed to last for hours, was over in only a few minutes after it had begun.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well what do you think?  
  
I'm probably going to post another chapter, sort of a clean up chappie.  
  
I hope that you have enjoyed it somewhat and review.  
  
Also I can't decide between doing a LORT fic, with this plot or a pre-LOTR fic. Please help me decide.  
  
EF 


	8. Clean up

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas stared at the mess that remained of the clearing. Everything was a mess.  
  
Then he had an idea. He took out two stones. The healing stone and the nature contact stone. Looking deep inside of them, he placed his request. Soon, injured trees healed, and dead grass regrew.  
  
Legolas looked in pride at what he had accomplished. Soon, the other elves, noticing the change of tidings from the trees, came to see what had happened.  
  
Jaren came up to Legolas and smiled at him.  
  
"That was a good decision squirt. By the way, I hear that the twins from Imaldris are coming with the delegation. I need some help."  
  
"What for 'ren?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Well, since they always play tricks on us when we visit them, we need to retaliate."  
  
"Oh. What's retaliate."  
  
The crown prince laughed. "It means getting even. Also, Elrohir sort of fancy's Ianna, and she him. Kriss and I need some help getting them together. Are you up to it?"  
  
Legolas grinned at the idea. All the sudden he started giggling.  
  
"What's so funny squirt?" asked Jaren.  
  
"Well it seems as if Ianna heard you. She's coming this way." Legolas broke down giggling.  
  
Jaren's face turned ash white, and he whipped around. There was the princess of Mirkwood bearing down on him.  
  
"Well gotta run." He said to the laughing Legolas, and departed.  
  
"Jaren, you will do nothing of the sort. When I get my hands on you, ooh, you're going to regret it. Jaren, get back here." She yelled.  
  
This made Legolas laugh even harder.  
  
Soon he joined Ianna track down Jaren, who promptly apologized. Of course he still walked around the rest of the week with a hand print on his face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well what do you think?  
  
I'm going to do another story, and actually might get the first chapter up today. It's a pre-LOTR fic. It just seems fun to do one of the delegation coming to Mirkwood. ^_^.  
  
It will be called Pranks and Love. Hope you enjoy it.  
  
Thanks to my reviewers.  
  
PokethePenguin: Here it is. Hope you like it. Yes he is sweet isn't he. ^_^  
  
Please review.  
  
EF 


End file.
